The present invention relates to a face plate for a display. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a face plate of low reflecting properties which is suitably used for a high-contrast fluorescent screen.
In the process for producing a fluorescent screen for a color cathode-ray tube, it has heretofore been common practice to form a light-absorbing layer (black matrix) having light-transmitting portions (apertures) on the inner surface of the screen portion of a cathode-ray tube before the step of coating a fluorescent material for the purpose of shielding undesirable fluorescence generated due to offset of electron beam striking positions to thereby prevent lowering of the color purity and for the purpose of reducing the reflection of external light at the surface of the cathode-ray tube to thereby increase the contrast of the luminous image on the screen, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 20225/1977 which corresponds to West German Pat. No. 2428252.
External observation of the screen portion of a conventional color cathode-ray tube finds that there is substantially no irregular reflection from the black matrix but the specular reflection therefrom is stronger than that from a glass surface. The above-described prior art does not take into consideration the specular reflection from the black matrix and therefore suffers from the problem that the virtual image of a certain object which is present around the viewer may be formed at the rear of the screen to obstruct the viewing or to hinder the contrast of the luminous image from improving as expected.